The Best Weapon
by Only a Guest
Summary: On a night, the Doctor crashes into Japan, 2004. Though the Doctor is cunning, it might not be enough to face their new enemy... Kira himself! Rated T to be safe. 11th!
1. Before The Storm

**I live! I've been living a few days without wifi, so during that time, I decided to start this story! Big shout out to Fandom Science and Such! You rock! She helped me look things up when I couldn't use the internet. I burned her out.**

**FSaS: ZZZZZZZzzzzzz...**

**Me: Yeah, I'll just go on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Death Note! If I did, the 11th Doctor would still be around and L would still be chasing after Kira.**

* * *

_You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!_

_-The Doctor_

* * *

Light Yagami closed his Death Note, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was a long night of killing off the guilty, and Light swore that it wouldn't throw off his sleeping habits.

"Ryuk," Light pronounced, leaning back in his chair, "I believe I will be finished for the night. There is an important test tomorrow, and I wish not to fail it. _Sleep is important_."

"Hey, Light, can you buy me some manga? Watching you sleep at night is becoming no fun." Ryuk stepped in Light's way, but he just stepped around him, dismissing the comment.

"No, Ryuk. Last time I gave you some, you kept me up with your sniffles and snickers. _I need some rest for this_ _test_. Hmm, that rhymed."

Ryuk chuckled, and leaned over Light's shoulder. Light gave no hint that he minded. That annoyed Ryuk slightly.

"What's so important about these tests you humans take anyway, hmm?"

"These tests are proof that we have learned anything from our teachers. Also they prove our level of our IQ."

"I don't see the point of that," mumbled Ryuk, and hunched off towards the basket of apples on Light's desk.

"Of course you wouldn't, Ryuk. You're a Shinigami. You don't have to worry about any of that school work."

He chuckled in response, lifting an apple delicately between his fingers.

"You know..."

_Munch. Munch._

"Spit it out, Ryuk."

"The apple?" He suddenly looked devastated.

"No, your words. It's a figure of speech."

"Oh," he swallowed the rest of the tasty crimson apple, and wiped his wrist across his lips, "My presence in your world can cause _difficulties_ with out of world machinery."

"The hell are you talking about- _whoa_!"

There was a low rumble below their feet, as an earthquake - but not quite an earthquake - caught Light off guard.

"This is about to get fun," crackled the Death God with his toothy grin.

* * *

That rainy night, a navy blue box with Police Box on it had crashed into a mostly empty ally way. A stray tabby ran out from her shelter, peeved from the abrupt disturbance.

Scrambling on top of a half closed trash bin, the cat growled angrily as a mad man wearing a red bow tie swung out.

"Well, that was _unexpected_! Ponds, time to start our next journey!"

* * *

**That was short, I know, don't sue me! This is to see if I should continue or not! Just a starter chapter! Please review to tell me what you think! It would mean so much to me!**


	2. Rory's Day

**Hullo dearest reader! I don't know why you are reading this, BUT IM GLAD YOU DID ANYWAY! Another shout out to Fandom Science and Such, she helped me out a lot and is such a determined writer! This chapter is longer than the last!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note! If I did, then River would still be around, and Near would have at ****_least_**** died!**

* * *

_Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey- _Oh, it's nothing you haven't heard before!

* * *

"Doctor, what just happened?" Amy Pond - or Amy Williams to others - had just dizzily stumbled out of the TARDIS. It was a slightly cold, rainy night. She reached back and reached her red sweater. Swinging it over her shoulders in a quick and fluid motion, she smiled brightly, thinking of what dangerous adventure she was to go on today.

"Amy!" the queer Doctor yelled out and wrapped his thin arm around her shoulders, enthusiastic as always. "Japan, 2004! Around your time, I assume?"

Amy shrugged and stretched her legs. It was a bit off for her time. "Husband, my mister Pond! What's taking the time?"

Rory came slouching out, an obvious pouty face and a bright red mark across the top of his forehead. "Unlike some technically invincible beings," he gestured towards the Doctor, "Some people - like myself - can't handle being hit with a metal surface without being at least slightly disoriented."

Amy pulled back the Doctor's floppy bangs, and there was indeed a matching red spot on his head. Ouch.

"What were you two boys doing anyway?" She questioned, now crossing her arms.

"I suggested we try to fix that chameleon circuit the Doctor was explaining earlier, but when we crashed, we both went flying towards it. It is now even more beyond repair, and I'm pulsing pain in my forehead."

"Aww," said Amy, smiling with the most pitying face she could muster, and reached up with one foot, the other off the ground, and gave the "pulsing pain" a quick smooch.

"Actually, it's starting to feel quite a lot better now," they both smiled.

"Okay!" Yelled out the Doctor suddenly, spinning away from the lovey-dovey couple. "Let's do a head count! Me, she, he, we're good!" He spotted movement in the corner of his eye, "And our new feline companion, Mr. Mittens! Hello!"

He reached down and picked up the random stray cat, stroking her fur.

_I'm a woman._

"Of course you are. I meant miss."

_I've mated._

"Mrs. Mittens it is!"

Amy casually walked up, "Doctor, what are you saying?"

He raised his eyebrows, "I speak cat."

"Sure you do. Come on, Mrs. Mittens! You look hungry! _Rory?_"

Rory ("Dear God in Heaven what _now_...?") sulked over to the two. Three plus the cat.

"Yes, Amy?"

She thrust Mittens at him.

"Take Mrs. Mittens to the nearest market and buy her some food."

Rory sighed, reaching into his wallet. Today wasn't his day.

"Mrs. Mittens," The Doctor started, earning a sigh from Rory, "Prefers this certain type of cat food that she says this stranger had given her, but she doesn't know what it was. The shape, she says, was this cloud like shape."

Rory nodded,"Thanks, that's a great help."

"Good luck!"

Rory reluctantly left the dark ally way. Grumbling to himself, he realized he was now being used. Like a tool. _Perfect_. Oh, he wanted to get back at them so _bad_.

Back in the ally, Amy turned to the Doctor, "Now that Mr. Grumpy and Mrs. Mittens is out of the way, let's go have some fun!"

"Yup! The funnest of fun! Now, let's see... Ah yes!" He pulled a map out of his pocket, "Always come prepared! Hmm... Right here! This color looks nice!"

Amy leaned over his shoulder, "I don't know, that place looks pretty far. Are we going to walk it?"

He smiled brightly, and patted her head, "A little stroll won't hurt! Let's go sight seeing!"

* * *

Rory hoped that this store would have cat food, for it was the only one he could find nearest to him that was open. He left the cat outside, and it patiently sat down, as if knowing it was going to be fed soon.

"I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for those two," he complained, rushing into the store.

"Hello there, sir! Welcome to Rushin' and Out! May I help you this fine night?"

"Uh, yeah actually," He put his hand behind his head "Where do you have cat food?"

She was slightly caught off guard, "Huh? Well, er, that should be located towards the back."

"Thank you very much," Rory said with his hands together, and fast walked to the back of the store. There are at least some people in this world who have enough sanity to be nice to him.

"Cat food, cat food, cat foo- _whoa_! Oh, so sorry miss! I'll help you out." The brunet slightly aged woman he had ran into had dropped all the food she was carrying. Rory was now on all fours, gathering the simple foods, like five minute made soups and packeted drinks.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that was my fault. I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice you!" She gave a sweet smile and got down with him, picking up her supplies.

"These are a lot of easy made foods. Why do you need them?"

She gave a sheepish smile, but her eyes looked forlorn and sad, "It's for my husband. He's been pulling all-nighters and he called up not too long ago, saying how they had run low of these at the station."

"Is your husband a police man?" Rory found this woman to be pleasant and assumed that she would be a fun gal to hang with. Unlike his comrades as of late...

"The chief of police in fact! Oh, I am so proud of my family! I could talk about them all day! Though, I suppose you wouldn't want to hear an old lady like myself blabbering on about her life. You're young and handsome, and you must have things to do! Sachiko Yagami is my name!"

"Pleasure!" He said, smiling. Then he gave a funny sort of look, "You realize that they have baskets at the front? Would you like me to get you one?"

Her cheeks gave the faint hue of a blush,"Oh no! I didn't realize- I'm so sorry to have troubled you!" She started balancing her countless items once again down the isle heading for the front if the store.

Sighing, Rory kept heading towards the back, when he realized - though it was already too late - he never gave the sweet woman his name when she had politely given him hers. Running a hand through his hair then pinching the bridge of his regretfully large nose, he made it to the back of the store, and spotted the cat food.

_"Finally!"_

Quickly making it through the cash register and out the door, he made a bee line to where he had left the cat.

She was still there. He leaned down, cat food in hand, and Mrs. Mittens meowed pathetically, before running off through some bushes.

"What the-!"

_Click_.

"Put your hands over your head, and give me your wallet."

Two similar voices.

"You better do what he says before we blast you to kingdom come."

Today was _not_ Rory's day.

* * *

**Thank you for being awesome! *giant kiss with hand*. R&R! It would make me so happy! Keep creative, keep updating! -OaG**


	3. Injustice

**For anyone reading this, thank you so much! Please review, it would make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wait, let me check...Nope I don't think I own either!**

* * *

_I can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40%_

_~L_

* * *

"C'mon, give him the wallet!"

Rory slowly put his hands over his head, eyes wide, "Look, I don't want any trouble." He slowly turned around and examined his mugger. He got a shock.

"Don't just gawk at us! Hand us the wallet!"

While one arm held out the gun, the other one reached out with an inpatient look, making a _give it here _sign with his fingers.

They were young Siamese twins.

"Hey man," said the first with the gun at Rory's head, "Just hand it here. Your insurance will probably cover it anyway."

"Okay, okay you got it." Rory said, lowering one hand slowly into his pocket, grabbing his wallet. Being Rory, he just had to ask this next question. "So, um, why are you even trying to do this anyway. You know, take my wallet so carelessly? A bit in the open?"

He said those words while handing the wallet and the second one pocketing it.

"Well, ever since this new Kira thing had come to light, we are trying to get money to help our sick mother. But we have already been on the news, so we need as much as we can before we die."

This confused Rory quite a lot, "The Kira thing? On the news? What's that about?"

They gave a bemused look, "You don't know of Kira, the new god who is killing off all those who have committed crimes," it was more of a statement to confirm it.

"Which sewer do you live in?" asked the other.

"I don't live in a sewer," defended Rory. _I live in a time machine with my wife and an alien, technically._

"Of course you don't," began the first, who was still casually holding a gun against Rory's forehead, "But I mean, you don't know of Kira? It's a pretty big thing."

This Kira sounded less like a god and more like some sort of alien, but Rory didn't say that, he needed to get back to the Doctor.

"Anyway, thanks for the money," said the second one, smiling as he rubbed his pocket where he had put it.

"Don't thank the victims, idiot!" scolded the first, finally pocketing the gun. They started to turn around and leave- but they never got the chance.

_Thud_.

"Brother! Brother!"

"**Aaah**!"

Rory could only watch as the second one clawed at his side of the chest, then collapsing.

"No, no brother!" The first wrapped his arms around his now fallen brother on the floor, looking like he was hugging himself as well, though not.

"We- we were going to help our mother! We were going to- oh God, don't _die_!" He started sobbing, rocking back and forth, holding him and his brother, as Rory stood shell shocked, some tears also gathering into his eyes as he could just watch.

_Thud_.

Then the other fell. Both dead. At this time, Rory had his phone to his ear and was already contacting his wife.

"Amy!"

"Hey, husband! We are having a great time without you! Where are you now?"

"I-I-"

"Rory, is that police I hear in the background? Where are you!" She demanded.

Amy was right. Soon the police were driving to the scene. Blaring lights and sirens overwhelming the streets. After he said he would call her back, he saw the woman clerk from earlier run out of the store at him.

"Ohmigosh I saw these people mugging you - I was so scared - and I called the police! Are you alright?" She looked more shaken up then Rory.

"I'm fine, I'm just fine."

Rory was still gaping at the two on the cement ground. He just couldn't believe anything. Was this the work of this Kira? Had he just witnessed something alien?

The police were now rushing over the scene. Hardly any words were spoken, and when they were, they were questions being asked or simple words of Kira.

As everyone and everything blurred around him, the body was covered up, and he could break out of his trance. He looked strait down at the ground, a shadow looming over his thoughts.

Their stark black gun was between his feet.

He choked back his sorrow. These boys did not need to die.

"The gun is-!"

The gun was fake.

* * *

Light closed his Death Note yet again that night. On the news, there were these infamous twins. No, Siamese twins. Though their crimes were small, they were being hunted by the police, so he had indeed done them a favor.

_The police are a sour bunch_, Light thought. _Completely ungrateful_.

These criminals deserved what was coming for them. Japan was a scary place these days...

Rubbing his eyes and turning in his roller chair, he started to undress, unbuttoning his top. Pausing when he heard the front door open from downstairs, he buttoned it back up.

"Mother...?" he questioned, heading down the stairs. His mother had a lot of grocery bags, and Light wondered what was inside the bags, and why she would need them. He assumed it would be either a) She was planning some event for tomorrow and these were last minute supplies, b) She was doing a favor for someone or c) This was for his father. It was probably the latter.

"Oh, Light! Why are you still up? Don't you have a test for tomorrow?"

Light gave his mother a small smile,"I was just pushing in some last minute studying, mother! Nothing to be concerned of!"

She swung some of the bags at her son and he barely caught them. "Well, if you are going to cram, like I've told you not to countless times, then you can just help me move these to some boxes!"

Light, without question, carried the heavy load to the kitchen, where thankfully there were some boxes ready.

"Um, Mom, this just begs the question. I need some clarification. What is this for?"

She giggled, and place the other groceries on the table, "This is for your father. He called up saying how they had run low of food and drinks."

Light nodded, now filling the boxes with reluctant hands. He'd rather them starve, but he couldn't let his cover be blown by such a simple task. Ironic, it was, that he was the Kira they try to find on endless nights, yet here he was, assisting them with supplies.

"Light..."

"Yes, mother," he closed off the first box, readying it to be taken to the station.

"I'm worrying for your father," she murmured sadly, stopping her work for a moment, looking off into the distance. Then she gasped, for Light had stopped also, putting both hands on his shorter mother's shoulders.

"I don't think you should worry," he added in a slow and smooth voice, "For whatever happens from now on, all of us will be there for him, no matter what."

She frowned.

They packed and readied the rest of the boxes in silence.

* * *

***Falls dead* ****_Gurgle_****... The Death Note has gotten me. Go on without meeeeeeee-!**

**Meh, I watched the end of. Death Note again and it sure felt like the Death Note had gotten me! Dying from the inside. T.T Anywho, thanks for reading, now review what might happen next! If it's silly enough, I might even give it it's own chapter! Thanks for reading !**


End file.
